Battle of the Survivors: Evan Herane vs Ryuka Uchiha
Ryuka had his sword slung over his shoulder. He stood, waiting patiently. A dark shadow drops down next to Ryuka "Well look who it is" a voice stated. Ryuka didn't bother to turn to see who it was. "Hello, Evan." He said, a smirk coming up his face. "I'm going to ask you this for the last time" Evan removes his cloak "Are you an ally or an enemy" Ryuka's smirk then turned into a scowl. "Isn't it clear?" He asked mockingly, turning to the Herane. "If you are against Jikokukenin, then we're obviously enemies." "Then i have no reason not to kill you" Evan pats Ryuka on the shoulder. Instantly, Evan was sliced in half, and Ryuka turned away, once again placing his sword on his shoulder and looking around. "If you came here to stop me," He taunted. "Then I will crush you." "Big talk" Evan stood there unscratched "Your going to have to be better then that to kill me" Ryuka, raising both of his eyebrows, flipped away and landed expertly on his feet. He decided not to waste his energy activating the Sharingan. "Your move." He said. "Or are you afraid?" At that Evan vanished, and punched Ryuka in an instant with bone breaking force. Sending Ryuka into some trees. Despite appearances, Ryuka moved his hand to catch Evan's punch, and returned with a knee to the gut. But before Evan could fall, Ryuka used his other leg to kick him in the face, felling him on his back. "Bone-headed as usual." Ryuka lowered his eyes. "You can't really expect to hurt me with a frontal attack, now do you? Surely you know me better!" "I do" Fire balls come in from all sides. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. His sword still in hand, he waited until the fire balls came close, then swung his sword arm as if he were slicing the air, spinning as he did so. A burst of energy came from the blade, stopping and dispelling all of the fireballs in their tracks. Ryuka stops in his track, as he was being held by chakara strings. A clone comes up slams its fist into Ryukas gut. A gust of air came from Ryuka's mouth, as the fist connected into his gut. However, his sword once again let out a burst of energy, releasing him from the chakra ropes. Swinging his sword, he sliced through the shadow clone, dispelling it. "This would be so much more interesting if you used your own sword." He said in a bored manner, placing his sword over his shoulder, and a hand on his hip. Even turned twords him "I was never a swordsmen type any ways, but i'll make an exeption" Evan draws his Binding sword A quick slash goes to Ryukas leg, but Ryuka dodges it. He swings again, and Ryuka dodges it once more. Evan keeps slashing until Ryuka jumped up. Evan then uses Lightning Blade, impaling Ryuka next to the heart. Ryuka smirked once again. "Tell me..." He said, grabbing Evan's arm and pulling out his bloody hand. To Evan's shock, there were slight burn marks on his fingers. "Have you ever heard of the history of the Yokai-Kikan sword?" His hand moved to Evan's wrist, squeezing it. "Because if you haven't, you're probably wondering how your hand got burned so severely." Unbeknownst to Evan, Ryuka had focused his chakra at the spot where Evan landed the Lightning Blade attack. It had still pierced his chest, but it wasn't enough to reach his vital organs. Evan's Eye glows with energy, as a green aura not much different then the glow form his eye, engulfs his hand completly healing the burns completely. "I don't think i have heard of it" Just as Evan's hand was healed, dark energy began to heal Ryuka's own wound, stopping the loss of blood. "The previous owner of this sword was the blacksmith himself, for protection from bandits. However, it's very foundation and model was said to be borne from the depths of Hell itself. However, due to his inexperience of the blade, it eventually corrupted him, tearing away his mind and sanity." He looked into Evan's eyes. "Eventually, he was killed, and the sword was buried. But Seireitou managed to unearth it and bestow it upon me as its new owner." He looked at his own free hand. "Even as I speak, it's accepting me as its owner, melding its dark energy into my body." A smirk came across his face. "Eventually, its power will become my power, and I will become stronger than any of the Yonkou combined!" "Then I'll just have to stop you before that happens" Evan grabs Ryuka by the throught and slams his body into the ground. "Right now your best option would be to come home, to the leaf, Evan says as he lets go of his throat, and just as quickly punches him in the gut. Ryuka's eyes widened, as he quickly felt the rocking sensation in his back, followed by another loss of air from his lungs. He grabbed Evan's wrist and pulled him away, although Evan landed on his feet. "What makes you think I can just come back to the Leaf? Even if I wanted to, I'm a wanted man. I slaughtered the whole village of Yamagakure 2. I defected and betrayed what I considered myself to be loyal to. I even tried to kill the one I loved." He glowered at Evan. "Even Seireitou would not forgive me." He stated. "YOU JERK!" Evan shouted, as an energy starts to surround Evan. Almost knocking Ryuka of his feet. "You were the lucky one, You have others" a tear runs down his face "Me and my two brothers are the only ones left, "My older brother willingly killed my clan, and my younger brother is in the hospital because of me." Evan then raises his hand, but stoped as green cloak started to form around his legs "What?? it's never gone this far before" he Thought Ryuka merely looked on, raising an eyebrow, as he recovered from the blows. "What the...?" He thought, but shook it off. His expression lightened. "If this ends in a draw, and you see Kyashi again," He said softly. "Will you do me a favor?" By this time the cloak has completely covered Evan. "What do you want me to do" Evan readied to attack Ryuka settled himself into the Bankai stance, sword pointed at Evan. "Tell her....that I love her." He replied, his voice not wavering, even for an instant. With that, he closed his eyes. "Ban...kai." A flash of light, and the blade of his sword turned a purplish-black color. A Battle of Power "I'll keep it in mind" Evan slashes his arm down, sending a shock wave to Ryuka. "You'd better not forget it....dobe." Ryuka smirked, the slashed his own arm down to cancel out the shockwave. He used fast speed to appear in front of Evan, raising and bringing the Yokai-Kikan down in an overhead swing, only to have him block the attack. "You must admit, you had to be waiting for this moment, as well." Ryuka said, smirk and evil look returning to his face, as the two locked swords. "Seireitou-ani isn't here to stop either of us. We can fight to our hearts' content." "I have, but not this way" Evan jumps back creating an arm of chakra punching at ryuka Ryuka quickly jumped out of the way, raising swinging his sword down, unleashing a demonic blast of energy straight at Evan. As it came at him, it ripped up the ground, leaving large ditches in the dirt. Unbeknownst to the two, Ean was watching in the trees, recording every moment. This is definitely interesting... Sei should see these two, he thought as he quickly flashed away. The blast made full contact with Evan, but did no damage. he just stood there while all of the ground around him was destroyed. Ryuka's eyes comically widened, before he jerked a finger towards Evan, eye twitching. "SEIREITOU TAUGHT YOU THAT, DIDN'T HE?!" He yelled, remembering back to his first fight with Seireitou. "Mabye he did, mabye he didn't, but I can tell you. He didn't teach me this" Evan raised his hand Three chidori appeared in his hand conected by a bridge of chakra, Evan activated his sharingan "Sharingan style: Triple Chidori Shuriken" Evan throws it at Ryuka. "Dang..." Ryuka thought, stabbing his sword into the ground and waiting until the shuriken got close. Then, he released a burst of his chakra to repel them away. The shuriken spun around the blast, but still went for Ryuka "Your done for" Evan laughed Ryuka smirked. "Not yet." Raising his sword up when the shuriken came close, he swung it diagonally, the dark energy effectively dispelling the jutsu. "You let your guard down" A chakra hand broke through the ground, grabed his throat. Evan lifted his hand, bringing the rest of the cloak out of the gound. Evan pulled back sending Ryuka flying twords him, followed by a punch slamming him into the ground almost cracking his skull. Ryuka hissed in pain, as his head slammed into the ground. Getting up, he again appeared in front of Evan, slamming his sword into his. He unleashed a burst of energy at Evan, knocking him away and slamming him into the ground. Back at Kagegakure 2 100 miles away, Seireitou was tending to Kyashi. Kyashi was lying on a bed. Her eyes were closed, but she was indeed awake. She coughed a bit, trying to get the breath back into her lungs. "Wake up, Kyashi-chan, wake up!" sent Seireitou desparatly, his left hand on her forehead and right one on her chest, both hands glowing. Kyashi merely grimaced in pain, but she heard Seireitou's message. "S-seireitou-ani?..." She sent back weakly. "My back hurts like hell..." "Well, no duh." Zaten interrupted snottily. "You had your own spine snapped in two." "Okay, just relax, this may sting alittle..... but im trying to spiritbend your energy around the 8th chakra" he sent back as he gently pushed against her chest and forehead, the hands glowly even brightly Kyashi shifted her head away, stifling the need to yell out in pain. "A little more... hang in there, sis" he sent as he pushed once more as Kyashi's body glew a faint blue/black color Kyashi also had to push back the urge to pass out, as she slightly opened her eyes. "Kyashi-chan! Alright... once more, you can do it" he said as he pushed once more and Kyashi's body glew red/black, similar to Seireitou's own chakra "AHH!" Kyashi yelled, head jerking back once before returning to its normal position. The pain finally had faded away, and she shifted once again to look over at Seireitou. "Kyashi-chan...." he muttered, grabbing her in a tight hug, "You idiot, i thought i lost you" he said, trying to hold back a small tear in his right eye Kyashi allowed a small smile to cross her face, too weak to return the hug. "Sorry for worrying you..." She apologized softly. Her eyes looked around the room. "But...where's Ryuka-kun?" Seireitou came back, and shook his head, "Im sorry.... he's gone" Her eyes lowered a bit. "....I see." She replied, a bit down-heartened. Her hand reached up to touch one half of her face. Of course, it had dissipated, but strangely enough, it still felt like it was there on her face. "Kyashi-chan... you can go ahead and hate me forever, but next time i see Ryuka, im ending him. Not only has he almost endangered my sister's life but..... right now, he's trying to kill Evan... and the Uchiha..... im sorry, go ahead and hate me, but he cannot be forgiven" he said with a serious face "EVAN?!" Kyashi's eyes widened. "Where....is he?!" "He's fighting Ryuka right now, about 100 miles east of here" said Seireitou For a minute, Kyashi closed her eyes. "Seireitou-ani...." She said seriously. "What is it, Kyashi-chan?" asked Seireitou BAM! Seireitou didn't even see the fist that slammed into his face, knocking him into the floor. "Those were the most shameful words you've said to me." Kyashi said, angered and mildly disgusted. "What did i say?!" asked Seireitou getting up, grasping his face "Ryuka-kun cannot be forgiven." She replied, glaring at him. "I can't believe that those words would even form a thought in your mind." "The little bastard can't be forgiven," said a familiar, but demonic voice. Mizu Kurosaki was standing near the doorway and said, "I heard from Rukia that Kyashi was beat the hell out of. Just came to see how she was doing." Seireitou looked down, "Like i said, im prepared to have your hatred on me forever, but he hurt you" he said leaning closly to her and kissed her cheek. He then, swiftly, hit her neck, knocking her out. He then went over to the window, "Im sorry.... Kyashi-chan" he whispered as he teleported away Kyashi was shocked, as she felt the hand hit her neck. "Damn it..." She thought, as she fell unconscious. Mizu followed Seireitou and said, "So, what now?" "We watch. " said Ean, who was next to the scene. "No.... next, we kill the kid" Seireitou said coldly as he flashed ahead. Mizu and Ean looked at each other and shrugged. Mizu sighed and said, "I like it better when someone's trying to hold me back when I want to kill someone." "Not this time, Mizu, this time, end this kid" he muttered coldly "Evan needs the fight. We can't intervene," siad Ean. "Too late for that, at this point, Ryuka is my fight, if Evan or you two intefere, ill kill you all off" stated Seireitou. Mizu smiled and said, "Now THAT'S what I wanted to hear. I'm off to kill the Uchiha kid. See ya!" He dashed ahead to the location of Evan and Ryuka's fight. Back To Evan and Ryuka Ryuka smiled. "I have to admit, you're strong." He said. "If you keep training under Sei-ani, you just might surpass him." Ean got to the trees at the edge of the clearing, and heard this. Surpassing Sei? I'd like for him to be beaten, thank you... Ryuka spared a glance at him, sighing. "Ean." He stated casually. "Are you here to watch the fight? If you are, sorry I didn't bring any popcorn." Mizu appeared behind Ryuka and said, "I'll join the main event thank you very much." He drew his sword and slashed Ryuka on his back, and kicked him a few yards away. Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt by Ryuka but then subsided as Seireitou appeared, "You like using Genjutsu, right?" asked Seireitou, with cold death in his eyes Ryuka could take one look at Seireitou's eyes, and merely thought one thing: He was pissed. "Not really..." He mused, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. "Against Ean, it was the only time I would use it." "Genjutsu?" asked Mizu. "Nothing but ninja smoke and mirrors. Only cowards and weaklings hide behind those paltry illusions." "You know, you didnt kill Kyashi... if you did, you would be in Other World right now" he said boldly staring down Ryuka Ryuka stared, grinning at Seireitou. "You sound awfully depressed, Sei-ani." He said, with a bit of mocking in his voice. "What's the matter? I thought you were enjoying the fight between me and Ean." Mizu walked over to the two of them, and asked Ryuka, "What do you hope to accomplish from all of this?" Ryuka turned to him, a serious expression on his face. "The utter destruction of a disease that plagued this shinobi world." He replied. "The Uchiha's judgement is near, and I will be the one to pronounce it." Mizu shoved his blade mere centimeters from Ryuka's head and said, "Burn in Hell kid. Maybe you'll learn something." He took his blade and walked away. Suddenly, Seireitou thrust his sword right at Ryuka, making sure to disable any and all illusions. "Your still a fool" Ryuka caught the sword between two fingers, and chuckled. "Me? You're the one who seems to be running on pure emotions..." He looked right into his big brother's eyes. "I can read your mind just by looking through your eyes. You're distracted, angry, and above all, distressed. You can't fight me in your current condition." He jerked his head toward Evan. "And are you willing to ruin your student's hopes of testing out his own strength, just to kill me?" Mizu stopped to look back at Ryuka and said, "You're a failure Ryuka, you always will be." He chuckled and said, "Good thing Hikaru only trained you to master 10% of the Kagirinaigan's true power." Ean was between the two teens, head down. Suddenly, there was an ice wall that grew around them, forcing Seireitou and Mizu out. "Alright punks. This is going to be a fight to the finish, got it?" he asked of the two. Ryuka flipped away, grinning. "About time someone agrees with me on that." Mizu looked over to Seireitou and asked, "Should we do something?" Seireitou instantly destroyed the wall and faced Ryuka, but then nodded his head, "Fine, but after Evan, Ryuka is mine" he said, jumping back Ryuka smirked, turning back to Evan. "Let's finish this." He stated, settling into the Bankai stance once more. Meanwhile... Kyashi eyes opened with a start, and she shot up, looking around. A scowl was etched on her face. "Damn him..." She thought angrily, as she quickly ran out of the building and towards the spot where Seireitou had went to, sensing him. "If he did it....I swear I won't even look at you the same again, Sei-ani!"